Are you with me?
by ManhattanNewsie
Summary: When Rebecca is sent away becuse of the bombings in london,She finds herself entangled in an adventure to save a land in a wardrobe with her new friends, who just happen to be the future Kings and Queens. PLEZ R
1. New Friends

The train rocked back and forth, making my head softly hit the window. I was on my way to my grandpas friend's house. The only reason I said I would go was that he was a friend of the family. Before I rant to you anymore let me introduce myself. I am Rebecca Edwards. A 16 year old nerd that's as shy as anything. I'm being sent away like most of the other children of London. My mum says the bombings are getting to close and to frequent. The house I was going to was , in my mum's point of view, was an adventure. Now I've been to the professor's house many times but it was by no means an adventure. This time might be different though, there are going to be other children there.

The train stopped with a lurch, sending me into the seat in front of me. I pulled myself up and grabbed my suitcase. _I hate trains. _The platform was the same as always empty and old. They should really think of redoing it. I was waiting for the train to take off but instead the door opened again, letting four more children on the platform. None of them looked _particularly_ happy. I was never that good at making friends, It was part of the whole "nerd" thing. I looked closer at the children. The smallest was the cutest little girl with short dark brown hair. Next to her was a boy with dark hair. He looked positively miserable. There was a beautiful girl that looked about my age. She had dark hair that ended at her mid back. Then there was a tall boy with litter hair then the rest. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes. The littlest girl ran over to me and stuck out her hand.

"My name's Lucy Pevensie, what's yours?" She was so full of energy.

"My names Rebecca, but please call me Becca." I reached out my hand to meet hers. She smiled took my other hand. I could tell that I already had a friend. Its sad but she would be one of my 1st. Making friends isn't easy for me, to shy.

"I'm Susan." Said the older girl.

"Becca…" We shook hands as she spoke again.

"I'm sure were going to be great friends Becca." This was turning out better then I had expected it to. The oldest boy came up to me, I felt my stomach do a flip.

"Peter" He said plainly, but he put out his hand like a gentlemen.

"Becca" I said as I shook his hand. He smiled and I felt my stomach do another flip. Peter nudged his brother who still looked glum.

"Edmond" He said sadly.

"Nice to meet you Edmond." I'm guessing that these are the children that are also staying at the professor's house.

"Do you think he forgot were coming?" Said Susan. The professor may be a little out there but he wouldn't forget about us.

"Maybe we've been incorrectly labeled."

"Were not." I said to Edmond as I smiled at him. Just then there was the sound of a car pulling up to the platform. The four of them went quickly over the stairs only to be passed by. I slowly walked up next to Lucy and watched a rickety old cart stop in front of us.

"Mrs. MacReady?" Peter asked. I could tell he was hopping the answer would be no.

"I'm afraid so…"The unsmiling women paned over us and stopped when she saw me. "Its nice to have you back Becca." And she smiled, witch I must say isn't much better.

We hoped on the cart and road of to the house. As we approached, I looked at the stat of awe on the others faces. Ok so it was more like a mansion. Not fifteen minuets later we were walking through the door into the all to familiar breezeway. Mrs. MacReady started to explain the rules and I walked up to my room. I looked back and they all gave me a questioning look. _I've already herd it guys._ My bedroom was small but nice. The professor decorated it himself. There were lots of bookshelves and old antiques. In the corner was on old mirror that had belonged to his mother as a teenager. It was positively beautiful. **_OK _**so maybe coming here wasn't so bad, I just don't want to leave my mum. I started to unpack when I herd Mrs. MacReady and the others coming down the hall. I listened to there muffled voices.

"Boys room, girls room, bathrooms down the hall there, if you need anything ask me or Rebecca, she's in that room there." A round of thank you's came after this then Mrs. MacReady walked away. I looked into the mirror. I saw Rebecca and her fair complexion, her green eyes and her freckles. I was ok looking. The one thing that I liked most about myself was my hair; golden brown and curly. My body was ok I guess. I wasn't skinny or fat, but curvy and slim. The door opened behind me.

"Becca?" It was Lucy

"Hi Lucy!" She walked into my room and planted her self on my bed.

"Your room is wonderful Becca!" I smiled at her and she took off around the room looking at all the little nick-nacks.

"Lu? Susan's looking for you." Edmond peeked around the door.

"She's in here Edmond." He just stood in the door. "You can come in." Lucy left the room and Edmond walked in looking at all the books.

"You like to read?" He asked with an amused look.

"Yeah"

"Peter makes my read for school. I swear he thinks he's my father." He looked miserable again.

"He is your older brother, he's just trying to look after you…" I didn't feel like getting in the middle of a family feud.

"Edmond, come get your clothes unpacked." Peter called from his room. Edmond rolled his eyes and walked though the door.

"_See what I mean_…" He mumbled to me. I finished getting unpacked then went to see were Susan was. I walked down the hall and saw the a light in the spare lounge. I looked in, they were in there talking about how much fun they were going to have, or trying to convince themselves of the fun there going to have. I didn't want to bother them right now, and plus I was a bit scared to talk to them. The people at school called me obnoxiously quite and disliked. I was going to slip back into my room when Peter saw me. He was about to say something but I backed away. I walked into my room and got changed. Taking the book of the shelf I heard Peter, Susan, Edmond and Lucy talking…


	2. No Cheese for Toast

"I think she's really nice." I heard Lucy say

"She doesn't seem to say much…" Mumbled Edmund

"She's just bashful." Susan said. I liked Susan, she seems very kind.

"I'm sure once she gets to know us she'll…" Peter started but then he was cut off by Edmund.

"What makes you think I want to get to know her!" I backed away from the wall…

* * *

...Edmund...

"Why wouldn't you want to get to know Becca?" Lucy asked me. Becca had already started to agree with mum and peter and the rest of them, thinking peter can tell me what to do. Acting like Father all the time.

"Because she _seems_….odd" It was the only thing I could think of saying

"She _seems_ perfectly fine." He got up off the bed, "Come Ed, time for bed." He put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and walked quickly into our room.

* * *

...Beccca...

The next morning, rain was all anyone could see when you looked out a window. I was on my way to the kitchen when I walked past Edmund trying to open a door.

"Morning" he spun around looking shocked, then seeing it was only me, turned back to the door trying to open it. "May I ask what your doing?"

"Exploring…"

"I wouldn't explore in there if I were you." He gave me an annoyed look.

"Why?"

"Because that's the professor's office" I wasn't trying to be a jerk, I just didn't want him to get in trouble. He gave a sigh and turned back to the door and opened it a crack.

"Like it matters?" I opened my mouth to say something but I heard Mrs.MacReady coming up the steps. I grabbed Edmunds arm and dragged him into a closet. I shut the door behind us and listened.

"Whatcha do that for?" Edmund whispered to me.

"_Shhhhh_…" I waited for her to pass then opened that door. We walked out into the hall.

"I wouldn't try _that_ again if I were you" I said laughing lightly. When I turned back to him, he was _glaring_ at me.

"You're just like the rest of them! Telling me what to do and not to do, thinking that you're better then me!" He walked off in a huff. _I hardly knew this kid and he was yelling at me!_ I continued to the kitchen.

I made myself a piece of toast, it wasn't very good though. It would be better if I had some cheese to put on it. Just then the professor walked through the room.

"Aah I do love quality cheese and toast, don't you Rebecca?" Then he headed for his office. This man has impeccable timing. After I finished my cheese less toast, I went upstairs to find…anyone really. It can get quite boring around here. Everyone's rooms were empty so I went to look in the lounge. They were all there.

"Hi Becca, would you like to play?" Susan Lifted what looked like a dictionary onto her lap. I shook my head yes and sat down across from Peter.

After about 30 minutes of trying to guess words out of the dictionary, Lucy popped up from her seat "Let's play hid and seek!"

"O but Lucy," Peter moaned "were having so much fun already." Lucy gave him the saddest puppy dog face I have ever seen. He looked at me and smiled.

"1...2...3..." Edmund rolled his eyes and ran out one door, and Lucy ran out another door. Susan grabbed my hand and started running.

"Where do we go?" She asked me.

"Um…" I looked around; there were some closets and old boxes up another hallway. "This way" We both started running until we saw a box and a closet. Laughing Susan got in the box and I squeezed in the closet. There were mopes and buckets everywhere. I fell over with a loud thud. Susan opened the door and stared laughing.

"Are you ok?" She asked me. I was on the floor with a mop draped over me. She pulled me up and just as I was brushing myself off Peter stopped counting. I pulled Susan in the closet and we closed the door. We listened to Peter looking around, and then there were muffled voices.

"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game" It was peter. I opened the closet.

"Think we should go see what going on?" I said to Susan.

"Yeah…" after some getting lost we found them.

"Does this mean we win?" Susan said, still laughing from us getting lost.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter said over his shoulder.

"I've been gone for hours…" Lucy said clearly confused.

"Where?" I asked her, she took my hand and started walking. She took us to a room with a huge beautiful wardrobe.

"In there, there was a wood and I meet a faun and we had tea together…" Susan walked into the wardrobe and knocked on the back, then Edmund went behind it and knocked on the back.

"The only wood here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan told us. This only made Lucy more distraught.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have imaginations like yours." Peter said as everyone started to leave the room.

"But…but…there _was_ a wood and it was snowing, It was called Narnia…" She looked like she was at the point of tears.

"Well _I_ believe you." Edmund spoke up. We all looked at him in disbelief.

"You do?" Said Peter

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about the football field I found the bathroom cupboard?" Edmund laughed but no one else did. Lucy had a steady flow a tears streaming from her eyes now. I went over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"_O_ would you just stop it! You have to make everything worse don't you." Peter reprimanded Edmund.

"It was just a joke…" Ed said realizing he had said the wrong thing.

"When are you gonna learn to grow up?"

"**SHUT UP…YOU THINK YOUR DAD BUT YOUR NOT**!" Ed yelled then ran out of the room.

Susan sighed, "_Well that _was nicely handled." and she went after him.

"But…_It_.…it was real." Lucy said in a small voice.

"Susan's right Lucy, enough's enough." Peter said in a voice that clearly meant the conversation was over and he left the room.

"It was real…" Lucy said to me.

"I believe you Lucy; you have to tell me more about this faun you met." I didn't really believe her, but it sounded like an old story my grandpa used to tell me. Even the name was familiar. "Come on." I motioned to the door.

"Ok," She gave me a small smile and the turned around quickly. "I almost forgot." She closed the wardrobe door.


	3. Edmund

A/N: Thank you for reviewing General Oreius and Shortstuff14! Please if you haven't reviewed, please do. I love to know how I am doing, and thank you for reading : )

P. S: I don't own Narnia or anything like that. C. S Lewis was a brilliant man and claming anything he did as mine is…well…awful.

* * *

…Becca… 

The rest of the day was, for me and Lucy anyway, very enjoyable. We took tea in the fanciest dinning room while she told me all about Narnia. The detail of everything was unbelievable. Either she really did step into a magical land or she has an amazing imagination.

"I can't wait for you to meet Mr. Tumnus!" she said drinking her last bit of tea.

"And I can't wait to meet him." I said

"You have to see the lamp post, O and maybe we can go exploring! We have to be careful of the White Witch though." She said growing quite. "Can you believe she makes it _ALWAYS_ winter and never Christmas?"

"She sounds like a horrid woman to me! I hope Mr. Tumnus is ok. He was so nice to help you." I said finishing off the last of my tea.

"Why doesn't anyone else believe me?" I didn't really know how to answer this, mostly because I truly didn't believe her myself.

"Well," I'll make this up as I go "when some people get older, the stop believing in in magic and fauns and 100 year winters. They think there to old for it." that sounded good.

"You're not though, right Becca?" I laughed

"**Never**!"

"Good, because if you were I'd have to call you…_THE WHITE WITCH_!" With that she started running up the stairs. I chased her though room after room. I finely caught up to her near the spare room with the wardrobe. She ran in the wardrobe but came out again, frowning.

"No Narnia?" She shook her head then started for the door.

**That Night… **(These wise words were given to me by one of my bestest friends Lizzie)

I woke up to Lucy screaming in the other room, "PETER, PETER WAKE UP, IT'S THERE, IT'S REALLY THERE!" I rolled out of bed taking my robe off the hook and putting it on. I opened my door to see Susan coming out form her room.

"Susan, what's wrong?" She shrugged and ran into the boy's room with me not far behind.

"NARNIA! ITS ALL IN THE WARDROBE LIKE IT TOLD YOU." Lucy shook Peter.

"You were only dreaming Lu." Susan said, still half asleep.

"But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again. And this time Edmund came to!" We all looked at Ed.

"You…you saw the faun?" Peter asked. He looked around and shook his head no. I walked up and stood next to Susan.

"_Well_." Lucy started turning to Peter "He didn't _actually_ go _there_ with me." then she stopped, and slowly turned back to Ed "_Where…did _you go Edmund."

There was a long silence where no one seemed to be breathing.

"I…I…was just….playing along." Susan looked at me and rolled her eyes. I could tell this was _not _heading in a good direction. "I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days." He said slowly "They don't know when to grow up." With that he sat down on his bed. Lucy started to cry and ran out of the room. Ed stood up to take of his robe but only to be pushed down again by Peter, as him and Susan ran after Lucy.

"What are you going to yell at me to?" Edmund said to me. I was just kind of standing there. "Of coarse you are, just like the rest of them." He grabbed his robe and hung it over the bed post.

"No" I said simply. He looked surprised. Well I wasn't going yell at him. "I know you probably didn't mean any harm by it, but maybe you shouldn't play pretend with Lucy anymore, because it's upsetting her" He ignored me and continued staring at the wall. "Come on she's young and she believes it's real. She trusts you and Peter and Susan to believe to."

"It's not Lucy, It's Peter." He said

"Ed," I put my hand on his shoulder, "I know how you feel. You know you're not the only one with a big brother."

He laughed "You have an older brother?" It was the 1st time I saw him look so happy. Hey at lest he wasn't yelling at me.

"Yeah, Toby. He's way over protective." Ed smiled

"How old is he?" Me and Ed were now sitting on his bed

"20, He's in the war right now." I missed him so much. He was more like a father to me then anything else.

"My fathers in the war to. I'm sure they'll be fine." I got up and walked to the door. Peter walked in as I was walking out. I swiveled in the door way. "G'night"

"Night" Ed said with a defiantly happier tone.

Peter smiled "Night Becca" I smiled back and walked back to my room.

* * *

…Edmund… 

Ok so Becca isn't that bad. I got into bed and Peter turned out the lights.

"You were right about Becca; she is nice once you get to know her." I said to a dark lump witch I assumed to be Peter.

"Do you think she likes us?" Odd question…

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she does, she doesn't seem the type to dislike someone." I answered.

"I mean what she's seen of us so far…" Why does he care so much…I'll ask him.

"Why do you care?" I propped myself up in my elbow. The dark lump moved but didn't say anything. Then something clicked. _Why didn't I think of it before_? I reached and turned on the light.

Peter moaned "_Not again_…" he rolled over and looked at me. "What is it Edmund?"

"You like her don't you?" It was true I could tell by the look on his face.

"I don't!" He tuned the light off. I just turned it back on again.

"You do! I could tell by the way you said good night to her. **'**_Night Becca_**'**" He glared at me then shut off the light. **"**_Becca….Becca…_**" **I _love_ annoying my brother!

"Shut up Edmund!" **_I can't wait for tomorrow… _**


	4. Cricket

A/N: Thank you to everyone that R&R'ed!

The next day was sunny and clear. It was a little after noon and I was sitting at the window box writing in my journal. I rested my head on the windowsill watching Ed, Susan, and Lucy walking across the lawn. _Wonder where Peter is_…I was going to continue writing when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Peter opened the door. "Hi…"

"Hi" He looked at the book in my hands. "What are you writing?"

"O I'm writing in my journal." He nodded put his hands in his pockets and looked at his shoes. He was acting very odd.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come outside with us." He looked up from his shoes.

"I'd like that." I put down my journal and followed him out of my room. As we walked, we talked about little things like school and books that we had read. We were almost down the stairs when he brought up the subject of sports. Not something I am talented in I might add.

"Do you play Cricket?" He said turning to me.

"I could but I'm afraid I'm not all that good at it." We both laughed

"Do you want to be on my team?" He said quickly.

"You know, you're just asking to loose." I smiled at him.

"Least we'll have fun." He said, smiling, as we joined the rest of the Pevensies. Ed had already set up and getting ready to play. I looked at Lucy. She looked like she had been crying. The game was about to start but Ed, who was batting, seemed more interested in the patch of sky right over the house then he was in the ball.

Peter threw the ball and hit Ed in the leg. "OW!"

I winced, that must have hurt.

"Wake up dolly day dream!" Peter laughed

"Why don't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund suggested

"I didn't think you liked that game Ed." Peter said as he tossed the ball in the air and caught it again.

"And we all could use the fresh air." Susan added looking at me for some support. I shook my head and agreed.

"Like there's not air inside…" Ed mumbled under his breath and got ready for anther pitch. Peter pitched the ball and Ed hit it perfectly. Well, maybe not perfectly. It smashed through an upstairs window. A loud crash followed.

"Oh no…" Susan said as we all ran to the house. As we ran, I heard Lucy giggling behind me.

Inside we found that it was not only the window that was broken, but it also was an antique suit of armor.

"O well done Ed!" Peter rounded on Edmund.

"It's not _all my_ fault! _You_ bowled it." Ed replied crossing his arms.

"We could try to put it back together." I offered but Edmund turned and looked at me.

"It would take forever, and we don't have that much time!" He said. I just shrugged but he was right, there was footsteps coming closer and closer to us. Susan whipped around.

"Macready!" She hissed and pushed everyone to the door. We ran into one room where there were no doors at all. Down another hall and a dead end.

"It's a dead end!" Ed said stopping abruptly making all of us collide.

"This way…" I said running up another hallway and then another. Finley I found the hallway I was looking for. There were 10 doors in this hallway and on of them _had_ to be unlocked. The second door I tried was unlocked but it just lead to another hall. I went to the next door but the footsteps were getting closer.

"GO!" Susan cried pushing me into the hall. After some more running, we found an unlocked door. We quickly entered and closed the door behind us. "You've got to be joking." I heard Susan say and I turned around. We were in the spare room with the wardrobe.

"Do we have a choice?" Edmund said. Peter sighed and looked back to the door.

"Come on!" He said and pushed Lucy, Susan, and me inside the wardrobe.

"Back up…" I heard Susan whisper. I started to back up, expecting to bump into Lucy any time, but instead I felt Lucy take my hand. She pulled me through the wardrobe, farther back then I should be able to go. The soft furry coats disappeared and were replaced by…trees? But, how…they cannot be trees, and it was…cold! It suddenly got very bright and the trees that had been surrounding me disappeared. Lucy, Edmund, and I were standing the middle of a small clearing in a…wood. Lucy smiled up at me. I spun in place, looking at what could have been a seen from a Christmas card.

"Wonderful isn't it!" She said full of excitement. There were two thuds behind me. I looked around. Peter and Susan were sitting on the ground looking exceptionally confused. They slowly got up and looked around them.

"It's…it's imposable." Susan said quietly

Lucy laughed and started to walk around, "It's only your imagination."

"I guess sorry wouldn't cover it, Lu?" Asked Peter who looked quite sheepish.

"No," Lucy said simply "BUT THIS WILL!" She through a snow ball at Peter and hit him in the chest. Susan and I started laughing but we were each meet with a snowball from Lucy. A snowball fight quickly broke out. The only person who I had not hit, and who hadn't hit me was Peter. I am not sure why but, I felt almost nervous to hit him. Maybe because he wasn't my brother…or because I didn't know him as well as Lucy and Susan. I picked up a snowball and tossed it at him. It hit him square in the face. Lucy, Susan, and I stared to fall about, laughing. Peter wiped the snow out of his face. He looked at me with mock anger and through two snowballs at me. We were interrupted when Susan through a snowball at Ed, who until now had not joined the fight.

"_OW! Stop it_!" He said looking annoyed.

"You little liar." Peter advanced on Edmund.

"You didn't believe her either!" Ed said, defending himself.

"Apologize to Lucy." Ed just looked over at her. Peter took another step forward. "Say you're sorry!"

"ALRIGHT! I'm sorry." Peter backed down.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan said with a worrisome tone.

"But we just got here!" Edmund said so forcedly it made all of us stare. "I mean, we should at least look around." He said more quietly. I just noticed how cold it was, and I wasn't the only one, Susan had started rubbing her arms.

"Brilliant idea Ed." Peter said looking around. "But I think Lucy should decide where we'll go." Lucy's face lit up.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr.Tummnes!" She said bouncing a little.

"Then Mr. Tummnes it is!" He said turning to Susan and me. The cold was becoming steadily worse, and I found myself starting to shiver.

"But we can go hiking through the snow, in these clothing." Susan stated in a motherly fashion.

"Then," Peter said thoughtfully, walking back to the wardrobe. "We will have to barrow these coats." He took some of the fur coats out of the wardrobe. He handed one to Susan. "And _logically_"He handed one to Lucy then, to me with a warm smile. I felt myself smile back. Peter turned to give a coat to Edmund when I heard Susan give a quite giggle. I raised an eyebrow but she looked away. I'll ask her about that later "were not even taking then out of the wardrobe." He handed an extremely ugly women's coat to Ed.

"But that's a girl's coat!" Ed said backing up unmistakably baffled.

"I know…" Peter said forcing the hideous coat into Ed's hands. I couldn't hide the smile of amusement that crept over my face as Ed took the coat.

With the coat on, I was much warmer. "Lucy," I said, "You lead the way." She smiled and started walking through the woods.

A/N Review plezzzzz : (


	5. Mr Tumnus

Lucy led the way through the trees and recounted her tail of when she 1st got into Narnia. There was a light that I could see through the trees.

"Lucy," I said stopping "What is that light?"

"Oh," she gasped, "Come over here," She started walking toward the light. We entered another clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood a lamppost, a rather out-of-place lamppost in fact.

"What is this doing here?" Peter said reaching out and touching the post. The gas lantern's light seemed so bright and welcoming.

"I don't know." Lucy shrugged.

"Look at the bottom…" Susan whispered, bending down and touched what looked like roots. I joined her and wiped off the snow.

"There roots." I uttered in amazement.

"A lamppost…with roots?" She looked at me, brows furrowed. "They must have grown up around it." She said smartly.

"_No_," I breathed quietly. I touched the roots, they were as cold as the metal of the post, but as grain-like as wood. "There part of the lamppost."

We all started walking again. Peter and Lucy walked in front of Susan, Edmund and I.

"This is so odd." Susan said shaking her head.

"What is?" I answered her.

"Every thing! A land in a wardrobe, a talking faun, a lamppost in the middle of the forest that has roots! It doesn't make sense." She gestured around her.

I smiled and said, "How else are the trees going to find there way around at night?" Edmund laughed and even Susan could not restrain herself from smiling. I feel so comfortable around the Pevensies. Back home I didn't have many friends, mostly because I was to quite. When everyone was talking or playing games, I was usually sitting by myself reading. It didn't really bother me until I heard that some of the other children didn't know my name, and we had been going to school together for five years.

We walked for what seemed like forever. Then I herd it, music. Music so sweet and joyful it could make anyone happy. I looked up at the others to ask them if they herd it to, but when I looked up, they were gone. In fact, the whole wood was gone. The scene that lay before me was of a beautiful meadow. The sky was blue and it was summer. I turned around on the spot. The music seemed to becoming from nowhere.

"Hello Rebecca." A deep voice said from behind me. I spun and was faced by a lion. I felt not fear, but an overwhelming sense of calm. "I am Aslan, King of Narnia." I just stood there in amazement. I mean…a talking lion.

"Where am I?" I walked I bit closer to Aslan.

"There is no time for that now. You must stay by Peter's side, there you will be safe. Do not follow the younger."

"I don't...understand." And if it was possible, he smiled at me. Well he is a cat.

"You will, but you must go back now." This was odd. I just shook my head yes.

The next moment I was walking alongside Susan. It was winter again and the music was gone. I looked around; we were coming upon a large stone cliff. Did I really leave, or maybe I was just imagining it. What did Aslan mean by 'do not go with the younger'? I herd Lucy talking.

"And we'll have lots and lots of fun…" She stopped. The door in the cliff, which I presumed to belong to Mr. Tumnus, was smashed in. Lucy went running to the door. We all looked around; the house had been torn apart. All the books that had once covered the shelves were ripped and strewn about the floor. I made my way over to the fireplace. It looked like it hadn't been used in weeks.

"Who would do something like this?" Said Lucy, clearly shaken.

Peter pulled a note of a post which he read aloud:

"The faun Tumnus is here by charged with high treason against her **Imperial Majesty Jadis**, **Queen of Narnia**. For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans.

Signed,

_Maugrim Captain of the Secret Police_

LONG LIVE THE QUEEN"

I looked at Ed, and he didn't look ok. Susan took the paper from Peter and looked at it. "All right. Now we really should go back." Lucy looked very concerned.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy said

"If he was arrested just for being with a human," Susan told Lu "I don't think there's much we can do."

"You don't understand do you?" Lucy said looking around at all of us. "I'm the human…she must have found out he helped me."

Peter looked up at Susan "Maybe we could call the police."

"These are the police Peter." Susan lashed at him.

Peter bent down and put his hand on Lucy's shoulder "Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something."

"Why?" Edmund said from beside me. "He's a criminal, He deserved it." Peter gave him a glared at him and shook his head. There was a moment of silence then a bird chirped from outside the door. I ignored it until I herd the bird to psst at us. I looked at Susan.

"Did that bird just 'psst' to us?" She asks the room, as to make sure she hadn't lost her mind. I walked outside, followed by Peter and Susan. Edmund and Lucy weren't far behind. I looked around and saw a bird perched on a branch and then it took off. I looked around again walking forward. A stick cracked to my right. My head turned towered the sound and I kept walking. Soon there was a rustling of leafs. I was coming up upon a snow covered rock when something moved behind it. I stopped dead in my tracks, bumping into Peter. He moved in front of me. I was now next to Susan, who had grabbed onto my arm, and I held onto her arm to. There was more movement from behind the rock. My grip tightened on Susan's arm. Something was crawling out from behind the rock. It was…was…a beaver? I laughed a little.

"It's only a beaver." Lucy said smiling along with me. Peter reached out to the beaver like you would to a dog you had just met. The beaver gave him a pathetic look.

"I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want?" It said…wait IT SAID? I jumped back a little. Lucy giggled I felt Susan grab my arm again.

"Oh…" Peter said backing off "Sorry." Peter looked back at me with a look of amazement on his face. I just shrugged and chuckled.

"Lucy Pevensie?" The Beaver asked looking at Lucy. She walked forward.

"Yes?" She answered quietly. The Beaver held out a handkerchief to her. "Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum…"

"Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took him." He finished.

"Is he alright?" Lucy said hardily. A breeze blew through the trees and the Beaver flinched, looking around nervously.

"Not here…" he whispered to us and motioned to follow him. I started to follow the Beaver when I heard Susan behind me.

"You're just going to follow him?" She said in amazement. I turned and saw that Lucy and Peter were not far behind me. I just nodded my head, he seemed completely safe.

"How do you know if we can trust him?" Edmund stepped forward.

"He said he knew the faun." Peter said simply, and I agree with him. Mr. Tumnus did help Lucy. So a friend of a friend…is a friend…right?

"He's a beaver," Susan said exasperated "He shouldn't be _saying_ anything!"

"You come'n then?" The Beaver out from behind a tree. Peter spun around.

"Yes, we were just talking." He said, putting on a fake smile. Then he took Lucy's hand and started off into the woods. I went to, followed reluctantly by Susan and Ed. We didn't walk far.

"Let's hurry up,'s not a good idea to be caught out 'er afta night fall." Mr. Beaver lead us through passages in cliffs and down a small slop. There was the biggest dam I have ever seen. It looked more like a house. "Ther' she is. Look, the old girls got the kettle on, that'll warm you up then."

"It's wonderful." Lucy complemented him.

"Well, it's not quite finished yet. Sill got a couple a rooms ta finish, but it 'll look the business when it's done!" He clapped his paws together. We were heading to what might have been the front of the house when there was a voice coming from an opened door.

"Beaver? Beaver is that you? Where have you been, I was worried sick! If I find out you were with Badger again then…" She faded off when she saw us. "O…o those aren't badgers…well; I never thought I'd see the day!" She turned to Mr. Beaver. "O may, you couldn't give me ten minutes warning? Just look at my fur."

He laughed "I'd a give you a week, if it would have helped." He shrugged. We laughed and Mr. Beaver smiled playful at Mrs. Beaver.

"Lets get you some food, and some…civilized company." She led the way into the dam. Followed by Susan, Peter, and then Lucy. I ducked and entered, tripping a bit on some look wood. It was one of those moments when you fall and everything seems to be going in slow motion, and all you can seem to think about is how much it's going to hurt when you land. I was ready to brace myself for the landing when someone grabbed my arm. It was Peter.

"Are you ok?" He asked letting go of my arm.

"Yes, thank you. Just a bit clumsy." I felt my face get hot at the fact I almost fell. Or was it that Peter was still holding onto my arm? He let go and we sat down around a small table...


End file.
